TaRapedia:Formatting/Templates
Templates are the basis of how Tarapedia can Function. Templates are written to allow for easy creation of Wiki documents. A few rules are to be established for the creation and working of Templates. Headers Headers are the basis of any page, which shows a small run-down of the information on the right side of the page. * Headers must always start with {| style="margin: 0 0 0.5em 1em; border-collapse:collapse; float:right; clear:right;" border="1" cellpadding="0" rules="all" To make the table onto the right. * All Header Tables must have the ability to put in Named Variables (such as }, not Numbered ones such as }). * All Header Tables must not be required to put in Links to other pages. If links are required, links must be automatically placed in the variables, such as } * All Required Variables must have the ability to be placed in a Debug Category. Such as Category:Logos without a Name. * All Categories must be placed in Dynamic Format inside the Template. All Categories must include all of the Categories necessary to place it in the highest tier, down to the Lowest tier (going to be changed once the CategoryTree Extension has been implemented) (such as A Logos in Wilderness should have Wilderness Logos, Wilderness, Concordia Logos, Concordia, Foreas Logos, Foreas and Logos Categories.) Inner Tables Inner Tables are Templates that organize repeated data. * Inner Tables must start off the table. * Inner Tables must include the formatting necessary to build the entire header listing in one listing of the Template. * Specific Cells must be generated by the Code in the Wiki page, not the template. ** An exception is when a Left Bar is required, or bars generated. * All content that contains walkthrough information must be hidden with Template:Table/HiddenCell. This includes, but is not limited to: ** Coordinates ** Exact Location Mentions (including references to other locations to explain the area) ** Exact Item/Mission Requirements ** Mentions of Locations outside of In-Game Text *** NOTE: All In-Game Text is considered Non-Walkthrough, and should not be hidden. Status Templates A few rules are required for the usage of Status Templates. * All Status Templates should start on the first line of the article. * Template:Stub - Used only if limited information is displayed, such as a base Template Line with no or little overview. If more than that information is used, the item should be unstubbed, and be placed in another category. (TBA) * Template:Status/Old - Used only after a patch, when that information is changed. This should not be applied to every article in Tarapedia after a patch because everything cannot change in a single patch. * Template:Status/Disputed - Used only if discussions have resulted in conflicting views. * Template:Delete - Used only if a page has deprecated, due to Standardization changes. Changes that result in a page being obsolite due to DEV changes should be archived, and be noted on the page that it has done so, rather than be deleted. * Template:Status/Incorrect - Used only if the information is actually incorrect. If information is disputed on talk, it should be placed with the Disputed Template. If the information has changed in the last patch, it should be placed on Old. If the information entered is actually incorrect (such as damage values entered in wrong), it should be placed with this template.